Cake for Two, Made by Two
by Hairyuu Murasakimikado
Summary: Defteros didn't really like how Aspros gives him surprise last year, so this year he suggest they did everything together instead. Modern AU. Birthday fic for these precious twins. Modern AU, Food Play, Bath Sex, Fluff.


Another collaboration fic by me and Mel! Birthday fic for the LC Gemini Twins, whom I just realized loved more than the classic twins sobs. It's our longest one shot at the moment , we have everyone enjoyed several prompts we throw into this fic! And yes she had field day with gap moe waifu Defteros haha.

* * *

Days came and went the same for Defteros and Aspros these past few months. Sometimes their schedules didn't match. When Defteros woke up in the morning, his twin wasn't there on their bed, probably called urgently back at his office, so he had to go about his morning, alone. He had no commissions currently, so he went around the house, cleaned, worked on his latest embroidery project, and sat at the couch to continue the latest book that picked his interest.

Not even five minutes have passed when Aspros came bursting through the door, announcing his arrival. He's there on the couch by Defteros' side in a flash, not even giving the younger time to stand up and receive his brother at the entrance.

"Well, what would you like?" Aspros snaked his arm around his twin's neck. Defteros closed his book and raised a brow.

"What do I want…? For what? And what are you doing here so early?"

"I cancelled all my appointments for the rest of the day, and tomorrow as well. As for the other thing…" Aspros points to the calendar with his chin, and Defteros immediately catches up. Ah, tomorrow is their birthday. "You were sulking last year when I gave you a surprise, insisting you should have helped me make the cake instead, so now I'm asking you what do you want for our cake."

Defteros pecks Aspros' cheek, reasuress him he's not sulking. At least, not this time.

"Why don't we go shop for the ingredients and bake the cake together? It's a cake for two, would be more fun it's made by two as well, no?"

"Alright then, it will be as you so desire," Aspros responds, a grin on his face, "so, do you want to go today or tomorrow?" He moves his hand further, under his brother's shirt, caressing his collarbones, "I say tomorrow, you?"

"Tomorrow sounds fine."

* * *

First thing in the morning, the twins wake up. Defteros opens his eyes first, after both play asleep for a while longer. They haven't gotten a chance like this in a while.

"Good morning, brother," Defteros plants a kiss on Aspros forehead, "happy birthday," he whispers softly against his skin.

Aspros smiles, returns Defteros' gesture with a kiss on the lips. "Happy birthday to you–to us–brother."

Their morning ritual involved them going around their morning together for almost all of their lives. Wake up together, bathe together, Aspros rushing through his things while Defteros made breakfast, eat together, kiss at the door, and go outside their separate ways. Maybe fit a make out in between.

That was a routine that broke once Aspros got promoted and they had to move to another town. Having a day to enjoy their routine as usual after so many months was a wonderful birthday gift on its own. They finish the special breakfast Defteros had prepared for both, wash their teeth, and get ready to go.

Right before they part, though, the bell rings. They give each other questioning looks, before Defteros attends, as per habit. It's just the mailman, who carries three packages addressed to him; to both the twins, actually. Defteros signs the forms and thanks the mailman before closing the door and the dropping the packages on the living room's table.

"What was it…? Oh, the mailman? Wait…" Aspros checks the packages closer, then his eyes light up, "this is from Sisyphus! And that one is from Hasgard."

"And this one's from Dégel," Defteros finishes.

Well, there was more than enough time to open their gifts before setting out. Merrily ripping the wraps appart between the two, the gifts are soon on sight. From Hasgard, a set of utensils, one of the best brands. From Sisyphus, a pair of matching black jackets. From Dégel, a book, not very popular, but knowing him, there was a very high chance of this being an underrated gem.

The twins give each other huge smiles. They were grateful their friends cared and thought of them, even if they were far and almost as busy as Aspros himself.

"We will have to give them a call to thank them later," Aspros says.

"Yes!"

* * *

On days where they both were free and going to the same place, Aspros preferred Defteros to drive his car. He was a way better driver, more patient, he had to admit. And he looked charming while driving his sports car. Full focus on the road, hair waving in the wind. When Defteros notices him staring at a stop he just snickers and blushes. Aspros smiles wide.

Shopping at the mall almost becomes part of the celebration. Defteros was scared about what people would think of them acting so loving, far more loving than regular siblings would, as it was glaringly obvious they were twins, an oddity that attracted looks on its own. And here they were, looking like a pair of newlyweds going through the shelves picking ingredients for their cake, all jokes, small smiles, a few subtle but suggesting gestures. And Aspros, without any care in the world, insisting on walking with a hand over his shoulder or locking elbows or holding hands. His twin's confidence made Defteros feel safer. It's him who takes Aspros hand into his own as they walk to their car in the parking lot, Aspros giving him a reassuring squeeze.

" _I would never let anyone hurt you. I would never let anyone do us apart."_

He's reminded of something Aspros told him once. Defteros would protect him too, no matter what.

* * *

"Shall we begin, then?"

Back home, once they arrange everything and grab a snack, Aspros suggests to start immediately. So full of energy today, Defteros was happy to see that. They help each other into aprons, turn on the oven and leave it to preheat, and prepare the pans needed before going to make the batter for their cake. Bakery was an exact science; even though Aspros didn't like cooking often, he measured the ingredients with such care it made him perfect for the job. With Aspros leaving all the ingredients ready in bowls and Defteros doing the mixing, the process goes quick and smoothly. It's not long before they're pouring the mix into the bowls and putting them inside the oven.

Once Aspros is done measuring all the ingredients for the frosting, he serves himself a glass of the red wine used for their Red Wine Chocolate cake. He approaches Defteros, who is currently beating the butter for their frosting, from the back, circles an arm around him and rests his head on his twin's shoulder, glass still on the other hand.

"You could at least wait until the cake is ready," Defteros snickers.

"Hey, it's not a lot anyway; want a sip?" Aspros brings the glass closer to Defteros' lips.

"Just a sip, or this won't get done," he says as he stops the mixer, puts it down; he drinks in some of the wine.

"Want help with the sugar?" Says Aspros, setting the glass on the counter.

"Sure."

Defteros picks the mixer again and beats the sugar Aspros pours slowly on the bowl, as per recipes instructions, still hugging him and looking over his shoulder. They both stay like that through the whole process of making the frosting, Aspros pouring the salt and the chocolate and the wine as Defteros beats them with the mixer.

Once done and back to the counter to wait for the cake to be done, Aspros suddenly grabs Defteros' chin between his fingers and pulls him closer–an habit Defteros is all too familiar with–until their lips meet. Aspros kisses Defteros fast and hard, slipping his tongue inside his twin's mouth eagerly. Defteros reciprocates, puts a hand over his brother's nape to bring them closer. Aspros sees himself motivated by this and goes straight to grope Defteros' ass.

The oven's timer rings too suddenly, makes them both jump and stop on their tracks. They separate, and Aspros pecks Defteros off so he can go take the pans out of the oven. It was weird, how Defteros seemed to deal with the heat better. He did most of the cooking, even though Aspros could cook just fine and could have been a master baker by now if he didn't dislike the heat that badly.

Defteros takes the pans out and leaves them to cool down before unmolding. Aspros takes his brother by the waist as soon as he's back to his side.

"Hey, hey, wait," he says between kisses and smiles, "hold up a few minutes or we will never get this done."

Aspros stops, a huge grin on his face. "Alright, alright. This can wait for after the cake is done."

The twins make small talk for the next few minutes. They always were up to date with each other, but they always had another topic or two or ten to talk about. Conversation just flowed easily between them like it didn't with others. Perhaps it was because they were twins, that's what everybody else thought. But they knew that wasn't it, not entirely. It was just that they went along so well, that they went together so good. They had had fights and troubles in the past, but nothing they couldn't overcome. Time flies by and it's time to unmold.

"It will still be a while, won't it?" Aspros looks over Defteros' shoulder.

"Yeah, but not nearly enough time for what you want to do," he answer Aspros in a sarcastic tone.

Aspros groans jokingly, then laughs. "Alright, I get it, I get it. Let's just look for something to pass the time."

The brothers head towards the living room. Defteros approaches the video game console that was perpetually connected to the television and turns it on.

"How about this?" Defteros offers one of the two controls available to Aspros.

"Sounds good," he takes the control from Defteros' hand and sits in the couch, his twin following shortly after, "but before that…" Defteros watches as Aspros takes a key out of his pocket and, smiling, hands it over to Aspros. "Maybe this is a good time to exchange presents."

Defteros starts curiously at the key in his palm, until he realizes. It's a motorcycle key.

"Brother, this… ! I don't need it, I can't take it… !" He tries to hand Aspros the key back, but his twin refuses to accept, closes his hand over the key.

No, no, no; please, keep it, it's my gift to you. You may not need it now, but who knows? You may need it later."

Defteros sighed. He knew Aspros wasn't going to accept him returning the motorcycle.

"Alright, I'll keep it. Thank you so much, brother. Now it's my turn, I got something for you as well."

With that, he walks towards a drawer and rummages for a few seconds, before pulling out a box with a red ribbon on it. When it enters Aspros' sight, he can see it is a tie.

"This might be a selfish gift, and too small after the one you gave me, but," he opens the box and takes the tie out; silver and blue and black, went well with almost everything Aspros wore, "pretty much everyone knows I'm yours at this point, I want something to show you're mine, too."

Aspros gives Defteros a reassuring smile, a half-lidded eyes look. He guides Defteros' hands around his neck, giving him the push to secure the tie around his neck.

"Don't worry, you're not being selfish at all. Wanting things that are yours already isn't selfish at all, my dear brother," Aspros flashes Defteros a more playful grin before leaning to peck his twin's forehead. "I love it, I'll wear it as often as I can."

* * *

The twins get caught up an extra half an hour before they notice the necessary time has passed. They get up and go back to the kitchen, and prepare to decorate the cake. Defteros, despite what anyone would think, had a pretty good hand for things like this and small details in general. He did marvels with fabric, thread and needle; if Aspros was a good cook, then Defteros was that and also knew how to give a dish an amazing presentation. Aspros leaves most of the job to Defteros and limits himself to help when needed and watch. And how he loved watching his twin work with those skilled hands of his; he can't help but fantasize for a moment about those hands working on him later.

Defteros sprinkles grated chocolate on the cake as a finishing touch. "Alright, I do call it done."

Aspros applauds him eagerly, a huge smile of appreciation in his face. "It looks fantastic! Well done, my love." He kisses Defteros' cheek.

Defteros returns the gesture and puts an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Well done to you too. Don't forget we made this cake together."

Another kiss from Aspros to his twin's cheek. "But you still did most of the job."

Another one from Defteros to Aspros. "No way."

Aspros' chuckles. "Yes way." He delivers a last kiss before moving to open a nearby drawer and taking out a knife. "Come on, let's cut it together."

Defteros put his hand over the one Aspros' holds the knife with, and cut slices for both.

"Happy birthday to us," Aspros gives Defteros a peck.

Defteros smiles against his brother's lips, making him smile as well. "Happy birthday to us."

* * *

"It's delicious," Aspros proclaims all mighty.

"Thanks to you measuring the ingredients so exactly."

"No way, thanks to you beating the ingredients just right. The batter was perfect, and so is the frosting," Aspros remarks that last bit taking some frosting with his finger and licking it off. Quite suggestively.

Defteros makes as if he doesn't notice. "Hmm…"

"You–," Aspros takes more frosting and smears it on the tip of his twin's nose, "–need to give yourself more credit."

Defteros chuckles. "Hey, hey–!"

Aspros grabs Defteros' hands when he tries to wipe the frosting off, and licks it off before he can say anything else, kissing the tip of his nose before parting, and licking his own lips, again suggestively.

Deferos stares for a few seconds as heat raises to his ears. He chuckles again. "Fine, fine, I will." He answer whatever comes to his mind first, before taking his fork and smearing frosting on his brother's cheek.

Aspros is caught completely off guard by Defteros' replying to his early movement, down to the licking the frosting off before he can do anything. He can feel Defteros softly biting his cheek and kissing it after cleaning the frosting with his tongue. Defteros was usually up to play any games Aspros suggested, but this one wasn't something he hadn't really planned.

He suddenly notices Defteros is looking at him, expectant.

Might as well give this a try.

Aspros takes more frosting and cake with his fingers and traces it from a little behind Defteros' ear all the way to his chin, letting his fingers drag to his neck and ending in his collarbone, before licking and kissing the dessert clean off his twin's skin. He leans back, stares at Defteros thoughtfully for a second.

"Our clothes might get dirty," he flashes Defteros a playful grin, as he starts to lift his shirt, waiting for his approval.

Defteros snickers. "You're right," he says, and lets Aspros take off his shirt. Not that Aspros truly cared about getting dirty when it came down to these matters; Defteros knew his twin just greatly enjoyed the sight of his body, naked, and the feeling of his skin under his hands. Well, no matter, baking was done, so no problems with that.

Aspros takes off his jacket and his shirt too, then nudges Defteros to turn around so he's facing the other's back, and slathers more of the frosting over his skin, then licks it.

"Truly some delicious chocolate..."

Defteros found himself enjoying this game his brother had set up, the nibbles on his back; he moans, softly, under his twin's ministrations. When Aspros pauses, right before he slathers more frosting, Defteros turns suddenly, takes a pinch of sugar, and sprinkles it on Aspros' chest and belly, then licks from his bellybutton up.

"If I'm chocolate, then you are the sugar, brother."

Aspros loved the way Defteros worked his way up and played with his chest, letting out loud, wanton moans, as opposing to his twin's quieter ones. Still, he can't help but smirk at the comment.

"Me? Sugar? Are you sure I'm that?"

Defteros snickers as he grabs the half-empty wine bottle and pours some of its contents into a small measuring cup nearby, then pours into Aspros' stomach, letting it puddle on his navel.

"On second thought, brother, this fits you better."

Aspros lets out a playful laugh, pulls his hair back with his hand, striking a somewhat narcissistic pose.

"Of course. I am intoxicating and you know it."

Defteros rolled his eyes. He looks up once there's no more wine or sugar on his brother, to see him sticking his tongue out, a piece of strawberry on it. Defteros nibbles on the fruit, on his brother's tongue, but Aspros quickly takes over the second the fruit is gone. Red juices leak from their lips as their bare chests and their clothed erections rub against each other.

They break the kiss, and realize the messy state they are in. And how hard they have gotten. Their cocks can't stay in their boxers anymore.

"We really need to take a bath, don't we?" Aspros chuckles at their sticky bodies, and sets his sight on his brother. "But perhaps, we should take care of this first."

He grabs the frosting leftovers before kneeling down in front of his twin and pulling down his boxers, leaving his erection free. Heat pools down at the bottom of Defteros' belly. His cock twitches. Aspros chuckles again. It wasn't often that he was in that position; he much preferred to lead and be on the receiving end. Aspros ghosts his hand over his brother's dick, from base to tip, before spreading frosting on the under part. The mix is cold compared to how hot is his body a this moment, but the sensation only lasts a few seconds, for Aspros licks it clean immediately. One, two, three. Aspros is appreciative and careful in cleaning every bit of frosting from him, ending with a light suck to the tip.

"You know, I have always loved how fat your cock is, compared to mine." Aspros looks up at Defteros, a smirk on his face, before spreading more frosting. "It fills me so good."

Defteros is beet red and embarrassed, but he couldn't more hard if he wanted. His twin could have quite a dirty mouth despite his outer appearance. It turned him on when he acted like this, though, he couldn't deny. Aspros licks the under part of his shaft again, and again, and again, sucking the tip, then going back to sucks and kiss his balls.

"I could live off your cum the rest of my life."

Defteros' cock twitches again. He moans when Aspros goes back to lick and suck the rest of the sweet spread on him before fully focusing on sucking him off to completion. One of Aspros' hand is down and Defteros can tell he is jerking himself off as he sucks him. Between the wonderful blowjob and the sight of his twin working him as he works himself, moaning on his dick, it doesn't take Defteros long to orgasm, ejaculating inside his twin's mouth without warning.

"Bro… brother, I'm sorry..."

Aspros licks his lips. He's drank every drop of cum, not dropping a single drop. He looks up at Defteros, smirking, with half-lidded eyes. "Don't worry about it." He gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "We should go clean now."

Defteros closes the distance between them, bumps their forehead together, sighs, smiles. "Good idea."

* * *

The twins clean with paper towels and put back on their previously discarded clothes, only while they clean the kitchen. Dishes done and all the cake gone from floor and counter and everywhere else it shouldn't be, they head to the bathroom, throw their clothes in the laundry basket, and fill the tub with warm water.

Defteros presses the tips of his fingers and separates them a few times. Aspros turns and looks at him, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm all sticky," he laughs.

Aspros laughs with him. "Sorry about that," he gets in the tub, standing, and stretches a hand toward his twin, beckoning him, "let me make it up to you."

Defteros takes his hand and joins him. "I would say you already made it up to me."

"Nonsenses," Aspros turns his twin around and both sit, accommodate, "let me spoil you some more."

He grabs the shampoo and pours a generous quantity on one hand, and gets to washing Defteros' hair. Defteros leans back, melting into his brother's touch. Much as the other praised his dexterity, Aspros wasn't half bad with his hands, either. Once Aspros is done with his twin's hair, he grabs a massaging sponge (Aspros preferred those over regular ones), pours liquid soap on it, and starts to scrub Defteros back. He rubs circles on his shoulders, down his back, a little under the water, then goes back to his shoulders, scrubs an arm, then another. He has Defteros purring under his ministrations, eyes closed, at that point.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Defteros sighs. "A lot."

Aspros laughs a small laugh. "Glad to know."

He leans closer to Defteros, chest against his back, and continues to rub the sponge all over his twin's abdomen, his sides, up to his chest, sensually, ghosting fingers all over his front with his free hand, breathing in the smell of his skin under the soft fragrance of the soap. Defteros sighs again, hotly, almost moans when Aspros ghosts over a nipple. His brother knew everything he liked and exactly how to work him up. He keeps scrubbing up to his neck, carefully over his face, before leaving the sponge aside and taking water between his hands, letting it run over the other's skin in an attempt to wash away the soap. Defteros does the same, splash water over his face before soap gets on his eyes. Aspros snickers, thinking to himself how silly this was, before picking a transparent plastic recipient nearby, filling it with water, and dropping its contents over Defteros' head.

"Close your eyes."

Defteros does as told, and soon feels the water washing over him. Aspros kneels on the tub behind him and rinses the other hair, massaging his head again as he got all the shampoo out. He purrs again. He was the one that was usually running up and down to have their home in order while Aspros worked, fitting time for sewing commissions and more small jobs he could get (even though they didn't really need the money, he just couldn't keep still and enjoyed helping people; he sometimes did the commissions for free for those close to him). And even after all of that, he would turn all his attention on his twin once he was back from job, help him unwind. It was a good life, he had no complaints, and these moments, when Aspros showed him all the gratitude he felt towards him, were the ones he loved the most, an extra payback to him.

Aspros lets the container float in the tub, sits back behind his brother, plants a kiss on his nape, and embraces him, goes limp against him, breathes in, breathes out, slowly, relaxed. Defteros puts his own hands over his twin's, breathes in, breathes out, listens to the other's quiet heartbeat. He feels their hearts dance a slow dance under the same rhythm, their breathing going at the same pace.

They are one, in that feeble moment. Nothing else exists, but them.

Defteros breaks their rhythm, sighs a long sigh, leans back, turns Aspros' face towards his, gently, with his hand over his cheek, closes the distance between their lips. The kiss is lazy and sloppy and sweet and carefree in the beginning, then quickly picks up, Aspros going faster, turning Defteros around and pulling him over him, closer, closer, closer. Hands roam freely every inch of skin they can grab, Aspros fingers tangled in Defteros' hair, traveling the muscles of his back, of his shoulders, of his chest, groping his ass. Defteros fingers also comb his twin's hair, hands traveling down his arms, his sides, his waist, hips, his legs. He can still taste sugar and wine in Aspros' skin as he hasn't scrubbed it off properly yet. He nibbles and sucks on his neck and his collarbones.

"... Bite me, Defteros… Mark me, brother…" Comes Aspros' breathless plea.

Defteros is more than happy to oblige. Those bruises will be there for a few days. He smiles proudly at his job. Aspros does the same. Defteros catches his brother's mouth in his again, both longing for more and more and more.

A hand sneaks behind Aspros' back, runs down his lower half, finally reaches his ass, then feels a finger penetrate him. He moans hard at the feeling, sound their kiss muffles to an extent. He feels the finger move inside him, soon joined by another two how begin to stretch him. His brother has him mapped from tip to toe and it isn't hard for him to find his prostate. He knows how to take him to heaven straight. Then the sensation leaves him altogether and he can't help the disappointed groan that leaves his throat as Defteros parts from him.

The younger twin can't help the snicker that escapes him. Aspros looked mildly pissed but also wildly aroused and his hair was wet and he was all wet and bruised. It was a nice sight. He contemplates him only for a few seconds as he wouldn't make his big brother wait anymore; he accommodates, both try to find a position in which they will be comfortable, and finally, he starts to penetrate his brother. It takes him only a few hollow thrusts to get inside before he can start a experimental pace, Aspros already moaning and groaning and calling for more and calling for faster and calling for him, again and again. And Defteros complies and gives Aspros his all and goes faster and faster and rougher and rougher, he pounds into his brother with reckless abandon while Aspros desperately clings to the edge of the tub, throws his head back and almost screams.

And then he screams, tightens around Defteros, and falls limps, a long whine of satisfaction escaping through his lips as Defteros rides his orgasm until he finally comes too, just a few seconds later.

They stay there, in each other's arms, limp in the water, eyes closed, breath raged, coming down from the high.

Finally, once their breaths are back to normal, back at the same, usual pace, Defteros' breaks the silence.

"... I think… we will need to change the water…"

Aspros laughs, a sleepy laugh. Defteros does too, in the exact same tone. He doesn't remember the last time they both have laughed and smiled so much.

* * *

The twins finish their bath, dry themselves, wash their teeth, help each other into their pajamas, and collapse on their shared bed. They go to sleep, facing each other, sharing more smiles.

"This has been a great birthday. Thank you, brother, for everything." Defteros holds Aspros' one of Aspros' hands.

Aspros caresses Defteros' cheek with the other. "Thank you, too, my beloved. Would you like to do this again next year?"

"Mhm!" Defteros hums a cheerful yes, a bright smile on his face.

"Alright, then." Aspros nods, head resting against the pillow.

They huddle closed together and face into a restful sleep almost instantly.


End file.
